Telecommunication cable stations (TCSs) contain telecommunication equipment, such as computers, fiber optic digital distribution equipment and switches, that route and otherwise process voice and/or data signals in telecommunication networks. Certain environmental conditions must be maintained in equipment rooms of the cable stations in order to ensure that the telecommunication equipment functions safely, reliably and within manufacturer specifications. For example, the temperature and humidity of an equipment room must not be too high, smoke and fire must be prevented, and power surges must be avoided. For this reason, warrantors of the telecommunication equipment often require that certain environmental conditions be maintained in order for parts and/or service warranties on the telecommunication equipment to be valid.
In view of the above, warrantors of telecommunication equipment in TCSs have an interest in monitoring environmental conditions in equipment rooms of TCSs to obtain records of environmental breaches and data for any recourse on possible warranty claims and equipment failures. It is, therefore, desirable to provide simple, cost-effective devices, systems and methods for monitoring the environmental conditions of equipment rooms. It is further desirable to provide such devices, systems and methods that can be implemented with minimal changes to existing equipment, interfaces and software in TCSs.